The Light Novel
by TheBlackKid
Summary: Kyouko has finally finished her first light novel. She's obviously happy. But while showing it to the others, she soon starts thinking about what made her write the light novel in the first place.


The Light Novel

By TheBlackKid

"_***giggle***__ It's done…it's finally done…_**IT'S COMPLETE!**"

"**GAH! Wh-What is?! What's happening?!**"

"Oops. Sorry, Cheo. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Geez, Kyouko. What are you _***chuckle***_ doing this late?"

It was currently late one night in July. And for the past few weeks, I've been cramming to get my latest passion completed. My first light novel. I've spent the past few months working on it in secret. With the only people knowing about it were Chinastu, Ana, and Cheo (which is why she's at my house).

It was a struggle. A huge one. Way bigger than when I was drawing the Mirakurun doujinshi. But now I have it complete. And I can't wait to show it off!

"Look, Cheo! I've completed my first light novel!" I cheered to the still sleepy girl.

"Huh? You did? Well, that's _***giggle***_ great, girl! What's it _**pfft *chuckle***_ about?"

"It's about these two groups of girls who live their every day lives at school, home, or the most common setting, their school club. Also, they're all lesbians."

"Huh." Cheo then went silent for a bit. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"_Well…_"

_Damnit. She did notice. I'm gonna have to tell her._

"…You know that show that my friends and I were a part of a couple of years ago?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember. What was it called again?"

"Yuru Yuri."

"Right…"

…

…

…

"_**Pfft *giggle* *giggle* *chuckle* Baaahahahaha!**_" Cheo then broke down laughing. A common thing she does due to her medical condition.

But I have to wonder…

"Are you laughing because of your Pseudobulbar Affect?"

"_**K-Kinda! Hahahaha! B-But it's mostly because…it's such a stupid name! Baaahahahaha!**_"

"Fair enough."

Whenever Cheo laughs, it takes a while for her to stop. So, while that was happening, I looked over the light novel (which was written on a special writer's notebook) to see if I made any mistakes.

This went on for about 5 minutes.

"_Hah…Hah…O…Okay. I-I think…I think I'm done._" Cheo said as she was currently catching her breath.

"For now."

"_Y-Yeah…f-for now._"

"So, anyway. About my light novel…"

"You based it off that show of yours, right?"

"W-Well, not "based" it. More like…"inspired" by it."

"I _***giggle* **_see. So, what are the _***chuckle***_ others going to think?"

"I'm going to show them tomorrow. We're meeting up at Akari's. Wanna come?"

"Can't. I gotta work."

"Wait, huh? You got a job?"

"I didn't tell you? I…_**pfft**__ I __***giggle***__ I…_"

_Aw, geez. Here we go…_

I went over to Cheo and covered her mouth with my hand. We're not sure why or how, but this sometimes stops her from laughing. Which is a good thing on us. Since it is almost a quarter past midnight right now and we don't want to wake the neighbors up.

"Th-Thanks, Kyouko." Cheo said. Now completely calm.

"No problem. So, you were saying."

"Oh, right. I got a job at the local bookstore."

"The bookstore? With your constant laughing?"

"I read to the kids. They enjoy my constant laughing."

"Yeah, I can see that…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"So, a book "inspired" by that show that used to be a thing. Sounds interesting. Can't wait to read it, girl."

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Cheo. I'm excited, too. This is going to be the start of the new and improved Kyouko Toshinio! I'm sure of it!"

"Hell _***giggle***_ yeah!"

We both cheered as we gave each other a high five. The two of us have been through some dark times. But then we came together and we're doing better than ever before! I like this new me!

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Kyouko. Cheo. Please keep it down. It's really late, you know."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Sorry, Ms. Toshinio."

Mom recognized our guilt and then closed the door. Leaving the two of us alone once more.

"I bet it's great to have your mother back from a year's worth of work, huh? _Mommy's girl. __***giggle***_"

"Sh-Shut up!" I said as I threw a pillow at Cheo. To which she continued to laugh. This time, having nothing to do with Pseudobulbar Affect.

"_***sigh***_ You are so not normal, Cheo."

"Likewise, Kyouko _***chuckle***_! Likewise! _Baaahahahaha!_"

* * *

So then the next morning came by and I was on my way to Akari's house. A place that I haven't been to since…

…

…Th-That night.

_G-Great. N-Now I'm thinking about it again._

I should be over this by now. I mean, it's been 2 years since those events. And while in the past year things have gotten better for me, there's still that one side of me.

The side of me that still regrets everything.

…

…

"Well…not everything. Like I said, I've finished my first light novel. And the bond between my friends has grown greatly since that day. Hell, Chinastu even became my girlfriend. And she flat out hated me before all of this happened. So, I can't really say that some outcomes of this weren't good.

But…there are the bad ones. And one of them I have to look at every day.

…

I'm talking about the scar on my neck, in case you couldn't tell. Yeah, it's still there. Taking up half of my neck. And because of that, I still wear the scarf that Chinastu got me. Even if it is hot as hell outside.

_And besides. I can't help it. It's so soft and cuddly. Just like my China-chan!_

…

…

***clears throat*** S-Sorry you had to see that.

A-Anyway, I made it over to Akari's house and knocked on the door. And after a few seconds of waiting…

"Coming!"

***BANG***

"_Ow…_"

_Aw, geez. Not again._

I opened the door using the key Akane had given me (I'm starting to understand why she gave Chinastu, Yui, Rise-senpai, and I spare keys) and saw Akari laying on the floor. Covering her face in pain.

"You okay, Akari?"

"_Oh, Kyouko. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to this by now…_"

"You shouldn't be used to this. Ramming into doors and walls, I mean."

Yeah…Akari's eyesight is still garbage. With her only having one eye, running into doors, walls, furniture, and even other people is a common thing for her. Which is why she needs someone to at least steer her clear of any of those things.

Whether it be Rise-senpai, Yui, or us first-years. It's treated as a daily job.

"You really need to be careful, Akari." I said as I helped her off the floor. "You're more fragile with eyesight dropped by half."

"H-Hey, I'm not fragile! I can totally…"

***BANG***

"_Ow. My toe…_" Akari whined again after hitting her toe on a nearby table.

"I've proven my case."

"Hmph. Whatever." Akari pouted.

_Aw, geez. Her pouting can be so cute at times. It makes it harder to look at her sometimes. Damn my confused self!_

"Kyouko…Kyouko…"

"H-Huh?"

"You were spacing out just now. You feeling okay?"

"U-Uh…yeah. Of course. Feeling great, Akari. Never better."

"Huh…" Akari then stared at me for a good long while. And it was starting to bother me even more than when I was staring at her pouting.

"Wh-What?"

"Hey, Kyouko. I was just wondering…do you still love me?"

"**Wh-Wh-Where is this coming from all of a sudden?!**" I yelled with a faint blush on my face.

"It's just a thought, you know. I mean…even though I got Rise and you got Chinastu, there's still this part of me that still feels bad for turning you down so nonchalantly. And so, I've been thinking about it recently."

"How recently?"

"S…Sometime after your suicide attempt."

_**That's**__ recent to you?! That was 2 years ago!_

"_***sigh***_ Akari…listen. To be honest, I still have feelings for you. But they're not as grand as before. I love Chinastu and I'm happy to be in a relationship with her. Giving her up and obsessing over you would be just as stupid as…well…trying to take my own life. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I get what you mean."

"And I **ESPECIALLY** know what you mean, Kyouko!"

"Gah! Ch-Chinastu?! Wh-When did you get here?!" I yelled when we turned around and saw my current girlfriend standing behind us.

"A few seconds ago. But that's not important right now. What is important is what you just said. It was…so…"

Chinastu then wrapped herself around me in what looked like pure and utter joy.

"…Beautiful."

"R-Really? It was?"

"Well, duh. That has to be the most heartwarming thing you said about us since we've started dating. _You've really grown a sensitive side, Kyouko._ _***giggle***_"

"Sh-Shut up!" I started blushing again.

"_***giggle* **_Yep. _**Really**_ sensitive." Akari added.

"Kn-Knock it off!"

"Okay, fine." The two girls said. Jokingly laughing at me still.

_Geez. We all may be in the same grade, but the fact that I'm a year older than them and yet they're the ones teasing me is flat out ridiculous._

"Hey, Akari. We're here." We then heard Yui's voice. And she soon joined us along with Ayano, Chitose, and Chizuru.

"Hey, guys. Glad you could come." Akari said. "Even though I have no idea why we're gathering up like this."

"Me neither." Yui said. "This was all Kyouko's idea."

"You're not making stupid and crazy plots again, are you?" Chizuru asked me.

"N-No! That's the old me! The new Kyouko Toshinio is way more responsible."

"Responsible?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Look, I'm not having this conversation again. I've changed and that's all to it."

"Alright, we get it." Yui said.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"I'll get…"

"Wait, Akari. I'll get it." I said as I headed for the front door.

"_***whine***__ I could do it, you know!_"

_Once you stop running into things, then yeah._

I reached the front door and opened it for Himawari and Sakurako. The latter looking tired while leaning on the former's shoulder.

And if I had to guess…

"Hey, Kyouko."

"_Hey __***yawn***__ Kyouko…_"

"She did another all-nighter?" I asked Himawari.

"Yep. I don't know what's with those two. She and Kaede play video games up until 3 in the morning. Even on school days."

"What game are they playing?"

"Tetris 99. The two are obsessed with it."

"I see…"

"_Damnit, Kaede. Stop __***yawn***__ Stop getting more KO's than me._" Sakurako then started talking in her sleep. And then she started slumping down on Himawari.

"H-Hey! Wake up, damnit! You're already heavy from me having to let you lean on me!" Himawari yelled.

_Oh, yeah. Sakurako still can't walk perfectly yet. She needs someone to lean on or else she'll fall over._

"Come on. I'm sure Akari will let her crash on the couch." I said.

"Thanks, Kyouko. Come on, you."

"_T-Spin…Zzz…_"

_The girl must really love Tetris…_

* * *

A short while after Himawari and Sakurako showed up, we ate some food that Akane had made before leaving for her college classes. I didn't want to announce my light novel completion just yet. So we just talked about whatever came to mind.

But soon, we were running out of stuff to talk about. And I was running out of ways to stall.

"Okay Kyouko, seriously. Why did you call us all over?" Ayano asked.

"Yeah, we're kinda getting impatient." Himawari added.

"Hold on, hold on. I'll explain soon enough. We're just waiting for a few more people."

"Who?" Yui asked.

And at that moment, we heard the door open. The last person who has a spare key has arrived. And just in time, too.

"Hey, Akari. You here?"

"In here, Rise."

"Hey, Rise-senpai." The others said as Rise-senpai came in the living room with us.

"_***sigh***_ I swear. I'm never going to get used to that."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Akari said to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but…"

"What we're not going to get used to is your voice being loud and clear like that." We heard a new voice. And the others perked up with shocked looks when three more girls had joined us.

"**Sachiko?! Hiro?! Aoi?!**"

It was a total shock to them all. _***giggle***_

"Hey, guys." Sachiko said.

"Long time no see, everyone." Hiro said.

"Man, it's been a long-ass time!" Aoi cheered. Waking up one of her best friends in the process.

"_Huh…_**N-No fucking way! Aoi?!**"

"Sakurako! What is up?!"

"**Hell yeah! My favorite bitch in the world!**" Sakurako cheered as she and Aoi high-fived each other.

"**Same to you, motherfucker! Best bitch in the fucking world!**"

"**WILL YOU TWO STOP CURSING?!**" Himawari yelled at the two.

"It's already like old times huh, Hiro?" Sachiko asked her with a sweatdrop.

"Yep. Pretty much." Hiro answered with the same sweatdrop.

Allow me to explain. These three are our friends from Nanamori. Sachiko Ichiko, Hiro Takaoka, and Aoi Isurugi. The trio didn't come to Shinohara with us and instead went to a different school. Making it somewhat hard for us to keep in contact.

I say "somewhat" because Rise-senpai still keeps in great contact with Sachiko. And when I heard this, I asked her to invite her and the others here with us. Of course, she asked why. But all I said was that it was a secret.

"This is crazy! Why are you guys here?!" Chinastu asked.

"Rise called us and said that Kyouko wanted us to come here. So, we met up with her and came here." Sachiko explained.

"Huh? You invited them, Kyouko?" Akari asked.

"Yep." I said. "And now that everyone's here, I can finally tell you guys what's happening. Or at least, show you."

"Show us?" Everyone asked.

I took my writer's notebook from my bag and showed it to them all. With a confident smile to boot.

"Ladies, I present to you…**MY FIRST COMPLETED LIGHT NOVEL!**"

"Light novel?" Most of them were confused.

"Seriously?! You finished it?!" Chinastu asked in shock.

"Yep! Just last night, too!"

"You knew about it, Chinastu?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, I did. She wanted it to stay a secret until it was done. So, I never brought it up around you guys."

"I see."

"And before I go get it published, I wanted you guys to read it. So, that is why I called everyone here."

"You really wrote a light novel, Kyouko?" Ayano asked. "What about Mirakurun?"

"Eh. I'm done with that."

"S-Seriously?!"

"Wow. Kyouko really has changed." Chitose said.

"And it's not just her, from what I'm seeing…" Sachiko added.

"O-Oh, right. You three don't know." Yui said. "Well, to make it short and simple…Akari lost her left eye due to an accident back at Nanamori, causing her depression. And then shortly after that, Kyouko got her own depression. Only hers led to a suicide attempt. She survived, clearly. But now she has a giant scar that takes up half of her neck. Which is why she's wearing a scarf in the middle of July."

"Okay…"

"Around that time, Ayano's curse had become more relevant. With her markings beginning to glow and her breathing fire."

"And here's proof of the last one." Ayano said before spitting out a small stream of blue fire.

"_Woah…_" The trio said.

"She then found out that it's called the Violet Soul Curse. And its cause is an amethyst crystal." Yui continued.

"Uh-huh…" Hiro said.

"And then there's the most recent one. To where Rise-senpai took down a corrupted government, crooked cops, and a psycho boy who likes to abuse and torture girls. Saving the life of her classmate and ultimately gaining the confidence to use her normal voice."

"That's true." Rise-senpai added.

"Damn, that's impressive." Aoi said.

"And then there's the minor stuff. Akari and Rise are dating, Kyouko and Chinastu are dating, Ayano's on the volleyball team at our school, uh…what else?"

"Well, I'm still shocked that Nishigaki has a twin sister."

"**W-Wait, what?! Nishigaki has a twin sister?!**" The trio asked Chitose.

"Oh, yeah. She does." I said. "Her's name's Ana and she's even a teacher at our school."

"_Damn…_I can't believe Nishigaki never brought that up." Aoi said.

"I can." Sachiko said. "I bet too many explosions messed-up Nana's memory or something."

"No doubt about that…" Akari and Rise-senpai agreed.

"And…that basically sums up everything that's happened in the past two years or so." Yui said.

"Geez. You girls were busy." Hiro said. "You sure know how to make yourselves look like weirdos all the time, huh?"

"Oh, screw you, Hiro." Us Shinohara girls retorted.

"Anyway." I said. "Now that everyone's caught up, let's look at my book, shall we?"

"Alright, give it to me." Yui said as she took the notebook from me. Looking at the title, she and the others got confused. "Happy Go Lily?"

"It just came to me one night. I actually kinda like it now."

"I see…"

As the group began reading the notebook, their confusion soon turned into shock. As I think they were starting to recognize this story's timeline and events. And some were a little upset.

"K-Kyouko…**THIS IS US!**"

"**This is our lives while in Nanamori and during the show!**" Chizuru added.

"_Well…_not technically." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "I did change your names."

"Yeah, we can tell!" Ayano yelled. "I mean, just look at these!"

"Akemi Akase?" Akari read the name based on hers.

"Chiharu Yoshitaka?" Chinastu read the name based on hers.

"Ui Futami?" Yui read hers.

"Ayako Sugihara?" Ayano read hers.

"Hinagiku Fukutomi?" Himawari read hers.

"Yeah, that one was a bit hard to come up with." I said.

"Huh?!"

"Sakura Ohara? You didn't even spell my name right!" Sakurako complained after reading her character's name.

"That's the point, Sakurako."

"Chitazi & Chizero Ikuta?" Next was the Ikeda twins.

"Chizero?! What the hell kind of name is that?!" Chizuru asked.

"Hey, making up fake names is harder than it sounds."

"I can understand that, but…_**Chizero**_?"

"I think it's cute, Chizuru." Chitose said. "And Chitazi is pretty cute, too."

"See? Chitose likes hers." I said.

"_***snicker***_ _Y-Yeah, guys. Y-You're just…just…_**Baaahahahaha!**" Rise-senpai had completely broke down laughing as she fell to the floor. Pissing off the other girls.

"**Oh, real funny, Senpai!**" Chinastu yelled.

"S-Sorry, guys! It's just too damn funny! I-I can't get enough! **Baaahahahaha!**"

"Oh, really?" Akari asked. "That's good to know…Rita Matsutomo!"

"**What?!**" Rise-senpai then took a look at the notebook. "**Rita Matsutomo?! Really, Kyouko?!**"

"Come on, you guys. You're kinda overreacting a little."

"Oh, really? What's your character's name?" Yui asked.

"Kanoko Tokashiko. Nice to meet ya."

"What?"

"Like I said. This wasn't easy."

"What about our names?" Hiro asked.

"All I did was change your first names since you both were cameos. Hiro, you're Hana Takaoka. And Aoi, you're Ayu Isurugi."

"Huh."

"Makes sense." Aoi said.

"And Nishigaki's?" Rise-senpai asked.

"Changed hers to Nakagami."

"And what about mine?" Sachiko asked.

"I left yours as is. Since you're an OC."

"**Lucky!**" The girls who had their names completely changed yelled in jealousy."

"Well, _excuse_ me for being original." Sachiko retorted.

"So, is this story _**really**_ based on us? How far did you go?" Chinastu asked.

"All the way up to the season 3 finale."

"W-Wow, that far?"

"Yeah. And it ends a little after the end of Sachiko's story. When we came back from Hakone."

"So Yuri, Rebecca, and Kaho are in it, too?" Sachiko asked.

"Well, kinda. I never met Kaho, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"I don't know, Kyouko. A story based on our lives sounds kinda risky." Yui said.

"I know it does. Which is why I wanted to show you guys first. I actually wanted to go as far as what happened 2 months ago. But I scrapped the idea. That was too far, even for me."

"I see."

_As if I could go that far. Mentioning those gory moments like that toy piecing Akari's eye or me stabbing my neck with a stick…I still get nightmares based on those days._

_Plus…there is that rejection. That one haunts my soul to this day._

…

_And I hate it so much._

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me." Chinastu said. "Sis can't do her story right now. She was hoping one of you guys can take her place."

"Well, that depends. Who was after Tomoko?" Yui asked.

"Hold on. I got the list on my phone. It says that it's…Chizuru."

"What?! Why me?! I don't have an Inner Struggle!" Chizuru complained.

"Trust us, Chizuru. You'll get one." Akari said. "It happened to four of us already. It'll just come to you."

"How does that make any sense?"

"Come on, Chizuru." Himawari said to her. "I'm one of the main characters in your story. So, I'll help you out whenever it comes. Okay?"

…

…

"F-Fine. I'll do it." Chizuru said with a light blush on her face. Which made Himawari gain a smile on hers.

_Wonder what __**THAT'S **__all about…_

"Okay, then." Chinastu said. "So, it's Chizuru next. Then Tomoko. And then…oh, God."

"What?" I asked.

"After Sis's story is Sakurako."

"**YES! FINALLY! RATED M STORY, HERE I COME!**" Sakurako shouted as she celebrated her upcoming story.

"_That story is going to be a nightmare…_" Ayano said with a facepalm.

"So, about the light novel…what do you guys think?" I asked nervously.

"Well…the name changes are a bit extreme." Ayano said.

"_Chi…Chizero…_"

"Chizuru taking it harder than the rest of us." Himawari added.

"And it doesn't seem like you added anything outrageous…" Akari said.

"Yeah…oh, Akari. I meant to tell you. I removed the whole "No Presence" gag."

"**Okay, I freaking love this story!**"

"Calm down, you." Chinastu said to her.

"Hey, Kyouko. Does Sakura get laid in this story?" Sakurako asked.

"**Wh-What?! No! Why?!**"

"I don't know. I just feel like my character would gain more popularity if she got laid."

"**She's based on you in MIDDLE SCHOOL!**"

"Still could work."

***POW***

"_Ow!_"

"Shut up." Himawari said after hitting Sakurako in the head.

"Hey, how much money does Ayu make?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know, Aoi. I didn't place an amount."

"Well, can you? I want my fictional character to be **LOADED**!"

"Again. She's based on you in middle school."

"Still could work."

"Aoi. Shut up." Hiro said with a facepalm.

***INSERT ALARM SOUND HERE***

"Hey look, guys. I gotta go and get this published. Are you all okay with this, or not?" I asked.

The group looked at each other and thought about it for a good while. And then, after clearing her throat, Chinastu said:

"Alright, Kyouko. Go on and do it."

"R-Really?! I can?! **YES! Thanks a bunch, China-chan!**" As I was cheering, I gave my girlfriend a huge kiss on her lips. A rather unexpected one, too. And when I was done, she nearly passed out. With Akari and Yui breaking her fall.

"_Wowie wowie. Hahahaha._"

"Wow. I've never seen her act like that." Rise-senpai said.

"You get used to it." Akari and Yui replied.

"Well, I'm off! See ya, guys!" I cheered some more.

"Wait, who are you going to get that published from?" Ayano asked.

"Oh…I know a guy." I said with a cheeky smile.

I then rushed out of the Akaza house and raced down the street. Excited to get my first light novel exposed to the world!

…

…

Or maybe just all of Japan. I don't think other countries would understand Japanese all that well.

_Maybe I should write a French version…_

* * *

"_Hmm…_Well, well. I'm impressed, Cousin. You really wrote a grand one here. Worthy of the Yamabuki brand! _Ohhohoho!_"

"Wow, Rukia. You actually like it? I thought you would skim through it because you don't give a damn about reading."

"H-Hey, I **DO** give a damn! I wouldn't be top of my class if I didn't!"

"Then why does Tsu tell me that you often use your schoolbooks as a footstool?"

"W-Well, that…th-that's because…**Tch! Damn you, Tsu!**"

"Hey, that rhymes."

"**Shut up!**"

So, in order to get my book published, I came to my cousin Rukia's mansion. My uncle is the CEO of Yamabuki Works Co. One of the biggest publishing companies in Japan history. He isn't home right now, but Rukia was. And so, while I wait for him to come home, I was showing my story to her.

"You know, I'm shocked that you wrote this. I always thought that you would continue to draw that…Mirror-kun doujinshi or whatever.

"Okay, one. It's _**Mirakurun**_. And two…I-I gave up on that. Thinking about it makes me think of my old self. And how much I hated it."

"Still get those thoughts, huh?"

"They're not as bad as say…2 years ago. But they still come up every once in a while."

"Is one of those thoughts you still having feelings for Akari?"

…

…

"_***sigh***__ Why do you know me so well, Cousin?_" I asked as I slumped down next to her bed.

"It's because I'm your cousin. I've dealt with all 3 versions of Kyouko Toshinio. From start to finish, too."

"_Oh, yeah. Right._" I then let out a deep sigh of sadness. Rukia, much to her dismay (she's a little germophobic), got down on her bedroom floor with me and wrapped her arm around my body. Trying to comfort me as best as she could.

"You are a mess, Cousin."

I did say "as best as she could". I didn't say she was good at it.

…

…

Although…she is right. I am a mess. I went through 2 personalities and now I'm on my 3rd. That's 3x more than most people go through in their lifetime.

I've gone from being a crybaby, to being a hopeless asshole, to currently being really sensitive. I can't really decide which one is the true me. I'm not even sure if there is a true me. Just what is my life supposed to be? Do I have to wait another 17 years to get an answer?

…

I hope not. I don't want to wait that long.

…

But…speaking of my age…

"Hey, Rukia. Do you…Do you think my life would be different? If Dad was still around?"

"Huh? Why are you thinking of _**him**_ all of a sudden?"

"He is my father, Rukia. And your uncle, too."

"You mean the same father/uncle who ran out on you and Aunt Kumi shortly after you were born?"

"I know. I can never forgive him for that. In fact, I despise him for making our lives hell like that. But…you gotta wonder. If he was a better man…a better father, most importantly…would my life had been better? Would I have never gone through the stuff I went through? The personality changes, the heartbreak, the depression, the suicide attempt, and this damn scar. Then there's me being in that coma for a month and losing a year of school because of it. Would none of that ever happened _***sniff***__…if I still had my Daddy?_"

"_***sigh***_ Kyouko…you know I can't answer such a thing."

"_***sniff***__ Yeah…I know. It was worth asking, anyway._"

"But…you know…there are good things that came out of your ordeal. Like this book you wrote. And the fact that you're dating that Chinastu girl. Seriously, are you for real a lesbo?"

"Yes, Cousin. I'm for real a lesbo."

"You sure you don't want a pringle up your taco?"

"**Wh-Wh-What the hell did you just ask me?!**" I started blushing hard.

"What? You think I would use the actual terms? I am a lady, Kyouko. I don't use such words."

"But yet you used "pringle" and "taco". _**REAL**_ lady-like, Cousin."

"I don't need criticism from you of all people." Rukia said with an insulted face.

"But you are right, Rukia. Some good did come out of all this. Even though the bad thoughts will probably be with me for the rest of my life, if I just remember the good things then maybe I can figure out my true self in life. It's a slow start, but it's something."

"See? You're doing just fine. Just manage your thoughts more and you'll do even better."

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Rukia." I said with a smile.

I'm actually glad I had this talk with Rukia. She may not look like it, but she's a really caring person. Always looking out for others. Though, I may be biased on that statement since I've known her all my life (Yui and Akari were like a few years in).

Although, one thing about her did come to mind just now.

"You know. If you would act like this more often, you'd be able to make friends easily."

"H-Hey, I do have friends! Plenty of my own, too!"

"Tsu doesn't count. She's your childhood friend."

"O-Okay, what about Ayano? I'm friends with her."

"You bribed her to join the Volleyball team or else you would tell everyone about her curse."

"Well, at least she likes it!"

"Yeah, true. I'll give you that."

"Hmph. Thank you." Rukia pouted.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"Enter."

"Mistress. Your father has returned."

"Thank you, James. You may leave now."

"Yes, Mistress."

The door closed back and it was just us two once more.

"Well, Daddy's back. Wanna show him your book?" Rukia asked me.

"Well…I don't know. You think he'll actually read it and not just publish it because we're family?"

"Are you doubting **MY** Daddy?! He would **NEVER** do such a thing!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll believe in Uncle Kinji more."

"Thank you. Daddy would be happy to hear that. _Ohhohoho!_"

_I'm sure he will. Coming from Daddy's Little Girl._

"Now, come on. I wanna see Daddy right away." Rukia said as she grabbed my arm, pulled me up from the floor, and dragged me out of her room in a hurry. Excited to see her Daddy.

"W-Wait! Rukia! Slow down, Cousin!"

* * *

***2 MONTHS LATER…***

"So? What do you think?"

"_Hmm…_this is…this is really impressive, Kyouko. I can tell that you wrote this with your heart."

"Yeah. You could…say that I did."

2 months after showing it to my uncle, my book has gotten published. And now I was showing the finished product to the one person that got me to write light novels in the first place.

And if you've read my story, then you should know who this is.

"So, you actually wrote a book. Damn. Color me impressed. Didn't think you had the guts to do it. Congrats on proving me wrong, Kyouko."

"It means a lot coming from you…_Ana-sensei_."

"Hey. I keep telling you to quit calling me that." Ana looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Then why are you a teacher? Specifically, **MY** teacher?"

"I'm still pissed off that it happened by pure damn chance. But like I said, this job is only temporary. Now that you've beaten me at my dream, I gotta step my game up."

"You're still going to write?"

"Hell yeah. I'm not going to let a 17-year-old brat beat me. I'll be back where I started with the therapy crap."

"I see." I then let out a few giggles before continuing. "Then I guess this makes us rivals. Ana Nishigaki."

"Heh. I'll gladly accept that. Kyouko Toshinio." Ana said with a smirk on her face.

***INSERT CLASSIC JAPANESE SCHOOL BELL CHIME HERE***

"Welp. I'm going to class." I said. "Good luck, new rival. You're competing with an official author now."

"Just you wait. I'll wipe that cocky smile off your face in 2 months tops."

"_***giggle***_ Bring it, Ana. I'm so ready."

I then left the teacher's room and headed back to class. Ready to continue the 3rd and newest personality of Kyouko Toshinio.

_And I plan on keeping this one. For sure this time._

_**Author's Note:**_** It's been a while since I wrote a one-shot for Yuru Yuri. So, I figured why not and did one. This one is part of the Inner Struggles series and takes place after the previous four (five, if you count A Rare Friendship). So be sure to read those first.**

**So, that part with the story list is true. I'm delaying Tomoko's for a while and doing Chizuru's instead. It makes more sense with what I'm planning. And yes. Sakurako's story will be Rated M. I mean, come on. It's Sakurako. You kinda expect that from her.**

**Sachiko, Hiro, and Aoi will also appear in future stories in this series. Granted, they won't have any major roles. I just want to use these three more. As for Yuri, Rebecca, and Kaho...maybe they'll show up. Probably as cameos or something.**

**The name changes part was actually my favorite part of this whole story. It was really fun coming up with these names. Especially Chizero. That one got me the most.**

**Also, if there was a parallel world of these characters, I would definitely imagine them having those names. That idea is free game, by the way. Feel free to take it.**

**One last thing. If you guys remember that I had a K-ON fic up, that is also being delayed. At least until A Rare Friendship is finished. It's to ease up my workload.**

**That's all I got to say. Thanks for reading this story. Review and/or favorite, if you want. And I'll see you soon for Chizero's…I-I mean Chizuru's…story. Later.**


End file.
